We Met In A Mall In Ohio
by JesseStSucks
Summary: Kurt and Blaine met in a Mall in Lima, but how did their relationship develop from then? Is Blaine REALLY a manwhore? Does Kurt fall for Blaine? FIND OUT IN THIS JUICY TALE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Okay, so me and my friend Lauren wrote this fic. A lot of effort went into it, so we hope you all appreciate it! It's only short at the moment, but we plan for it to be at least 10,000 words!

Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to either of us, if it did, Klaine would have had sex **a lot **sooner!

* * *

><p>Lima, Ohio, USA was a very homophobic town - this made one porcelain-skinned boy cry with anguish. That was, until one day, he ran into a curly-haired beauty in the local shopping mall. The boy was small and hobbit-like and was climbing on a bench when Kurt first saw him. Kurt noticed that he was extremely well-dressed, wearing Prada. He looked like a knight in shining Prada, come to rescue Kurt from his entirely uneventful day by standing on a bench, Kurt wonders why he is stood on it.<p>

"You're going to ruin those Prada fall-line shoes if you don't get down from there you know" Kurt blushed because oh my gaga did he really just talk to the hobbit-prada-knight? The sexy hobbit knight looked around at Kurt with a flirty grin,

"i'll only come down there once you come up here" Kurt was wearing the tightest skinny jeans know to man - he prayed to grilled cheesus that he could climb up onto the bench. He manouvered his legs, best he could, almost toppling over with the effort, but Blaine caught him last minute. Blaine tried to speak but was lost in the angel's glazc eyes.

"Hi," he choked out.

"Oh gaga! You're the dreamboat-acapella lead singer of the Warblers, aren't you?" Kurt blushed when he realised what he'd just said.

"And you're Kurt Hummel! I've seen your Cheerio videos - you can really move your hips!" Blaine winked before he knew what he was doing. The two of them stood there in awkward silence, blushing, but secretly pleased that the other knew of their existance.

"So why are you up here?" Kurt asked.

"Sometimes I just like feeling tall" the short boy replied.

Kurt giggled "well, you know. i usually go for boys who are shorter than me. it's hot."

Blaine's eyes widened. "So you are gay too?"

Kurt gave him a sceptical look "I thought it was obvious." he then realises what Blaine has just said "Wait... so you're gay? But you look like such a ladies man!"

Blaine chuckles. "Nope, not a big fan of girls. I am a fan of coffee, though. You wanna join me for some?"

"Sure, I'd love to. There's this little place not too far away from here that I love. It's called the Lima Bean, you been there before?"

"I love the Lima Bean almost as much as I love singing the lead in the Warblers!" Blaine bounced up and down.

"So, what's your coffee order?" Kurt asked "It's on me."

"A medium drip, but please, I insist." Blaine winked and jumped off the bench, offering his hand to Kurt.

"If you insist, then I'm driving." Kurt teases.

"Then I get to pick what we listen to on the way there!"

"Well, as long as it's not Katy Perry, it'll be fine. I hate her. You like Gaga, I'm hoping?"

"You WHAT? How could you say that? Teenage Dream just speaks to me, Kurt. But yeah, I'm a total monster."

"I have just lost all respect for you. Katy Perry, Blaine. REALLY? We're listening to Gaga in the car, end of discussion."

Blaine sighs as they walk to Kurt's car. "Fine. It's a good thing you're so cute, y'know." Kurt blushes bright red, was this dreamy Warbler flirting with him, or was he simply teasing? Kurt smiled and got into the drivers seat. Ten minutes later they were nearly at the coffee shop.

"Stop telephoning me-e-e-e-h!" Kurt sang along with the radio. Blaine was touched by the words and Kurt's voice. "You know, we should duet some time, if you know what I'm saying." Blaine said suggestively, winking at Kurt. Kurt froze. How could he tell him that he was like a baby penguin when it came to anything sexual? No amount of pamphlets would ever change that!

"Sure, I'd love to. Maybe we could sing a Gaga song or some Broadway?" Kurt asks, hoping to deflect from the real meaning behind Blaine's words.

"Or something with a little more... feeling?" Blaine offered. "Like Animal, by Neon Trees?"

"Hmm, I'll have to look that one up. I don't think I've heard it before." Kurt says awkwardly. He knows the song, oh boy does he know the song. He just wants any excuse he can to avoid singing something so suggestful.

They get to the Lima Bean and sit down with their drinks, but Kurt freezes when he sees a short brunette girl out of the corner of his eye. One Miss Rachel Lea Berry. Oh Gaga, no!

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel! There you are! All the girls are out looking for you. We need and emergency girl's meeting if we want to win this mash-up competition!" Blaine raises his eyebrows at this. "Who are you? Oh no, I know you! You're a Warbler! SPY!" Rachel shreiks, pointing at Blaine. "Rachel, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Rachel. Blaine is a hobbit, not a spy. Leave us alone now." Kurt sighs, rolling his eyes at her. "I'm not THAT short!" Blaine sticks his lip petulantly.

"My boyfriend would tower over you!" Rahcel says proudly.

"Your boyfriend is the jolly green giant." Kurt butts in. "Hey, is your boyfriend in the New Directions? The sexy one who sings the duets with you?" Blaine asks with a dreamy smile on his face, Kurt looks shocked and hurt by this comment. "Yes, his voice really is amazing..." Rachel sighs dreamily and wanders off.

Kurt was quiet for a long moment. "Is everything okay?" Blaine asks with a smile. "You like my brother more than me, admit it!" Kurt wails. "Wait, what? When did I ever say that I liked you?" Blaine looked incredibly confused "And you never even mentioned your brother, so how could I compare anyway?"

"My brother is Finn. You know, the sexy one who sings duets with Rachel?" Kurt gave him his best bitch glare.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "No, Kurt! I like how Finn looks, sure, but with you.. it feels like I finally found my missing puzzle piece. I'm... complete." "Blaine, just a second ago you denied liking me. Get your shit straight." Kurt glared at him "Besides, a Katy Perry quote will get you NOWHERE, I thought you'd have gathered that by now." "Kurt, please don't get upset! You.. you move me. And that isn't another song line. It came straight from my heart."

"Oh, Blaine. Your words are so beautiful and meaningful! I fear I may be falling for you." Kurt cried, tears of joy falling from his beautiful glasz eyes. "My sweet prince, I've already fallen." Blaine admits.

"Blaine, there is a moment when you say to yourself, oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever. Watching you stand on a bench at the mall today, that was the moment for me. About you. You move me, Blaine. And getting coffee again would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." Kurt moves in and kisses Blaine passionately.

Blaine supressed the urge to squeal like a girl. He gripped Kurt's face with his hands and kissed back. They both grinned as they pulled away. "So will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked. "And put it on facebook?"

"That is so romantic." Kurt gushed, tearing up. "Yes!" "But wait, before I can do that, Blaine. I need your surname. So I can add you as a friend on facebook first." Kurt asked, awkwardly, fearing that he was throwing himself around like he didn't matter. He hoped his father, Burt wouldn't be too disappointed in him. "It's Anderson. But Kurt baby? I'm hoping that one day it'll be Hummel too." He winked. Kurt swooned.

"Maybe you should come back to my place to meet my father. I think he'd like to meet my first ever boyfriend. Maybe I could even sneak you into my bedroom after dark, it would be so romantic, Blainers."

"Do you have a trellis that I could climb up? Be my Juliet, Kurt!"

"No, but Romeo, my room is in the basement! As long as you're quiet, I'm sure you could sneak through the front door without my dad hearing. I do share a room with my stepbrother though, which could be a bit of a buzzkill..."

"Finn? Maybe he could join in." Blaine winked, then added a hasty "kidding!" after seeing the look on his boyfriend's face. "Maybe I could ask him to stay over at Puck's. I could just tell him I'm having a sleepover... It's not entirely untrue" Kurt says with a suggestive wink.

"Kurt, I would love to just hold you in my arms as we sleep. Would Burt be okay with this?" Kurt's heart melted at the words. He felt as though someone had just given him a 90% off gift voucher to Alexander McQueen

"Blaine... Lets go all the way tonight... No regrets, just love. Okay? I want this, Blaine." Kurt begs his sexy dapper boyfriend. "Oh, Kurt. I'd love to! I have another Katy Perry song for you.."

"Oh?"

"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock cock!"

Kurt laughed lightly, feeling hot all of a sudden. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Please R&amp;R, it will motivate us to write more!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here is chapter two!

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Glee is not our property, if it were, it would be called the Klaine Show.

* * *

><p>And so, the young couple went back to the Hummel's house where they were greeted by a very disgruntled Burt Hummel.<p>

"Who are you?" He yelled. "I have a shotgun!"

"Evening, Sir." Blaine says dapperly. "My name is Blaine Everett Anderson and I am your son's boyfriend. I promise to love and to cherish him, in sickness and in health..." Blaine was saying, until he was cut off by Burt.

Burt looked at Blaine with a frown "what the hell, Kurt?" he asked with anger "you've known him for a day and you're already dating? Stop throwing yourself around like you don't matter!"

"You're having a talk? Carole asked. "I'll make some toast."

Kurt blushed bright red. "We most certainly are NOT having a talk! I just wanted to introduce you to Blaine."

"No, Kurt, it's fine." Blaine assured him. "I know how important this is. Well, I can imagine, anyway. My dad only wants to talk to me about cars..."

"Well, you should bring him over to my shop then! I own Hummel's Tires and Lube. YAY CARS!" Burt shouted, excitedly.

Yay Lube! Blaine thought, but knew it wouldn't end well if he said it out loud. "Sounds great, Mr Hummel!" He said instead.

"So, would you be interested in buying any tires? Maybe some lube?" Burt asked, Blaine grinned at this question and Burt looked shocked when he realised what he'd just said.

"No! No, he wouldn't dad, it's fine." Kurt butted in, blushing. Burt opened his mouth to talk but Kurt interrupted again. "And yes, dad, Blaine knows he matters." Blaine nodded at the statement.

Burt nodded awkwardly "Well, I guess it's time for dinner. I think Carole is making us toast."

Dinner went by quickly and the conversation flowed. Blaine talked to Finn and Burt about his love for the Buckeyes and gushed over Vogue with Kurt and Carole. As soon as they were done Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and ushered him down the stairs to his room.

"Door stays open!" Burt called awkwardly.

"Fine, dad." Kurt called back, rolling his eyes.

"So how much damage do you think we can do with the door open?" Blaine winked suggestfully.

"Let's just read some Vogue." Kurt said "We can do much more once dad's safely asleep in bed, which won't be too late. I make him go to bed at 7 on work nights, it's good for his heart." Kurt says with a grin.

"Do you have any really old issues?" Blaine asked. Kurt pointed to his magazine drawer and Blaine began to rifle through, but stopped when he got to a set of... interesting publications. "Um, Kurt?" He asked, picking one up. "I didn't think you'd be the type to read 'Muscle Magazine'" He winked. Kurt blushed, forgetting all about what April Rhodes had once gave him.

"Well, I stopped reading them the day I met you." Kurt said with a flirty smile.

"Kuuuuurt!" Blaine put a hand on his heart. "You don't have to do that for me."

"Why would I want to look at pictures of those men, when I have someone so much sexier sat on my bed right now?" Kurt asked with a wink.

Blaine flushed. "I'm not that sexy really," he mumbled with an angsty expression.

"Oh, you are. I can only imagine what you would look like with your shirt off... can I undress you, Blaine?" Kurt looks up at Blaine through his eyelashes, seductively.

"But.. your dad," he protested, though he was already unbuttoning his shirt

"Baby, look at the clock. It's 7:05, my dad's asleep now. We are free to do anything we like..." Kurt licks Blaine's neck and Blaine hisses in arousal.

"Kurt, that feels so good. Can we... close the door now?" He places a sloppy kiss on Kurt's cheek, savouring the taste of moisturiser."

Kurt runs to the door, desperately trying to cover up his arousal, but Blaine sees it and grins "Baby, don't be ashamed." he uncrosses his legs and Kurt can see his very obvious erection.

Kurt's eyes widen as he locks the door.

Blaine pulls Kurt onto his lap and starts kissing him sloppily "I want you so bad, baby" Blaine moans into his ear.

"Oh, Blaine... this all feels so intense!" He cried, grinding down slightly.

"Kurt..." Blaine grunts "Can I touch you... down there?"

Kurt unzipped his jeans and pulled them off along with his underwear. He looked down at his throbbing member. "YES."

Blaine reached out, mesmerised by the size of Kurt and starts pumping "Oh, baby. You're so big" he growls.

Kurt mewled. "I love this, Blaine. Keep going!"

Blaine continues, pulling Kurt in for another sloppy kiss "BLAINE, OH BLAINE. I'M SO CLOSE" Kurt howls

"Come for me, Kurt." Blaine growls. "I want to see your face as you do it."

Kurt came with a scream, just as the bedroom door was opened.

"Hey dude, you want some warm milk? AAAAH!" Finn screamed, covering his eyes as Kurt hastily pulled the bed sheet around him.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?" Finn yelled. "This is supposed to be our room, MY EYES! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!" Finn howled, waking up Burt and Carole.

"Finn, if you don't shut up I'm going to tell Carole about your internet history!" Kurt hissed as he got dressed again. Finn paled as a sleepy Burt walked in the room.

Burt looked around wide eyed until his eyes landed on his naked countertenor son. "GET OUT" Burt yelled at the hobbit "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK." he yelled with fury.

A tear trickled down Blaine's face. "No, sir, please. I'm sorry!"

"Dad, come on, I'm not a child anymore!" The countertenor yelled. His high voice made the words sound beautiful despite his rage.

"No, my decision is final. You are not to see this boy any more Kurt. If I find out that you have been seeing him behind my back, I am cancelling your subscription to that fashion magazine. THIS BOY IS A SLUT AND HE'S MAKING YOU THROW YOURSELF AROUND LIKE YOU DON'T MATTER, KURT. YOU DO MATTER!"

"I don't care! I would give up Vogue for him! You can't stop me seeing him dad, I love him!" He sobbed.

Blaine gasped. "I love you too, Kurt."

Blaine knew what had to be done now, he knew that Burt couldn't stop him from seeing his beautiful angel if he made his move now.

He got down on one knee "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" The smaller boy asks as he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

Kurt gasped. "Blaine.. what.. no!"

"..You don't want to marry me?" Blaine asked, tears pooling in his brown eyes.

"Of course I do, but I don't want to be one of those couples who's engaged for years! Ask me again in.. a year."

"But, Kurt. We were made for each other. My mom is a Wedding-Planner... we could be married next week if that's what you wanted! I just love you so much, baby. I can't cope with not being engaged to you for another year."

Burt cleared his throat. "Kurt, if this is what you really want, then I approve. I understand now that Blaine... well, Blaine knows you matter."

The countertenor looks at his father "You really... you really mean it? Would you be happy to walk me down the aisle, dad?" Kurt asked with a hopeful look.

"It would be an honour." Burt nodded.

Kurt grinned. "Well then yes!" He squealed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, who gripped him back and laughed ecstatically.

"I love you so much, baby." Blaine cried "But now I need to go home, Warblers have rehearsal in the morning. I need to tell them the news, they can start working on our wedding music. But, angel? Remember - COURAGE." Blaine said, walking out the room and blowing the taller boy a kiss.

"Wait! Can't I maybe... come with you? We ARE betrothed now!" Kurt pleaded.

"Anything for you, baby. So long as it's okay with your dad?" The hobbit asks, looking up at Burt hopefully.

The bald man sighed. "Sure, kid. Just... remember that I love you."

"Thank you" Blaine looked at the bald man with arousal.

Why was Blaine looking at his dad like that? Kurt was freaked out.

"Maybe we could have a threesome some day?" Blaine suggested "Wow, you Hummel men... all so sexy" Blaine growled.

Everyone in the room stared. "Kidding!" Blaine panicked. "I was totally, totally kidding."

Burt chuckled. "Quite the sense of humour, kiddo."

Blaine pounced on Burt.

"Well, let's go Blaine. And any more lines like that and I'll take back my answer!" Kurt scolded.

Blaine had the grace to look ashamed "I'm sorry, baby. I was just trying to compliment your dad, but it didn't come out right." He turned to look at Burt "You really are a good dad, you know." He said as he walked out the room with his head hung.

Kurt gasped when they got to Blaine's house. "Blaine! It's beautiful!"

"I have a trust fund that could get us a house just like this one day," Blaine answered quietly.

Just as the small boy finished talking, a short woman with long, dark, curly hair walked into the room "Good evening, Darling. Oh, and who is this? A new friend?" his mother asked with a warm smile.

"Mom, this is Kurt. My fiancé!" He beamed.

Blaine's mother grinned. "Well come on in and introduce him properly!"

Kurt smiled nervously as he followed Blaine into the living room and sat down on the loveseat next to him. Blaine's mother looked at her son expectantly.

"So how did you two meet?" She asked.

"I was jumping on a bench and Kurt jumped up, too." Blaine smiled, reminiscing

"Oh, darling. That is so romantic!" his mother gushed "I must phone up your father and tell him the wonderful news!"

"But.. what will he say?" Blaine fretted.

"He will be distraught! But no1curr about your stupid homophobic father!" she winked at her son and pulled him and Kurt into a hug.

"Let me see the ring!" She gushed. It was at this point that Kurt and Blaine realised that Blaine hadn't put it on Kurt.

"Uh.. this is just a temporary that I picked up at the Lima Bean - that was when I knew I wanted this." Kurt got a real look at the ring and saw it was a ring pop.

"Delicious!" Kurt beamed and started licking at the ring seductively.

Blaine imaged that Kurt was sucking on something else and had to think of Kurt's hobbit friend Rachel to cool off.

Blaine's mother looked between them and thought that she should give them some room to ravish each other. She walks out the room and calls through the door a couple of minutes later when she hears moaning "Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom? Let me know! Oh, god love ya!"

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt said suddenly as he felt Blaine's fingers slipping to his ass. "We have to wait until we're married!"

Blaine frowned "I've already given you a handjob, you're hardly an innocent virgin, Kurt. Don't you want this? Isn't now the time to be adventurous?" Blaine asks in a pleading tone.

"No, Blaine. We're very nearly married. Keep your dick in your pants until then!"

"You fucking cocktease!" Blaine shouted with venom "Was that your plan all along? To turn me on with your fucking seductive sucking on that ring pop? YOU ASSHOLE." Blaine slapped Kurt on the knee playfully. "What's the point in waiting when we both want this so bad, baby?"

Blaine drew back and threw a punch at Kurt, breaking his nose and giving him a black eye.

Kurt looked up at his fiancé with a tear falling down his face, he looked so beautiful and angelic, Blaine felt awful.

"Oh God... Kurt... what have I done?" Blaine wailed. "I didn't want to tell you, but I suffer from anger issues. My perfect angel, I've hurt you too much already! You don't want to marry me!"

"Of course I do!" Kurt cries through sobs "I love you so much, anger issues won't change that! We have a connection, darling."

Blaine cried harder, but Kurt just kissed him. "We can get through this, babe."

* * *

><p>Angst to come!<p>

Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be up asap!


End file.
